


Where comes this light from?

by makeme85



Series: Let's watch! [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Tony Stark, Fluff and Smut, M/M, POV Clint, PWP, Top Steve Rogers, leads to voyeurism on purpose, mentioning clintasha, sex in the gym
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeme85/pseuds/makeme85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The elevators in stark tower are out of order and Clint has to take the stairway which leads him to an abandoned corridor and a little window...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where comes this light from?

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my first smut fic but my first smutfic I post on Ao3 and my first Stony fic. as many others here I'm also no native speaker and this story is unbeta'd. I hope you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> And I don't mention Tony's arc reactor because I simply forgot it and when I realized it I didn't know how to fit it in afterwards. what's terrible because I love the arc reactor ^^ I'm sorry...

It wasn't really that much of a big deal, was it? Because there were more gyms in the tower and not only this one... But this particular one was the one Steve always used for his indoor workout, thus it was the one gym in which Tony liked to surprise Steve. With his attendance. Therefore it was the only room in the tower (except for Steve’s and Tony's private rooms) where Tony was allowed to enable his _shut-down_ protocol.

Of course the inventor wasn't overly excited about being restricted that way. In his own fucking tower! But there had to be a stop to Tony's really annoying hobby which was to seduce Steve wherever and whenever he wanted to. Ever since all of the other Avengers were living there too. Nobody bothered about the relationship itself. But also nobody wanted to step into a room (such as the kitchen... because fridge? Hunger? Thirst?) and witness... action? Also nobody wanted to be locked out from –maybe or maybe not– the kitchen only in order to know that there was action going on right now on –maybe or maybe not– the kitchen unit. For anything else Tony had his house in Malibu 

So that was why the gym was the only room in the tower where the genius and the soldier were allowed to give free rein to their lust. The Doors would be closed and the windows would be shaded and the gym itself was soundproof anyway. Fine.

But then there was this one day when Clint had to use the stairway because all elevators were out of order because boozed up Thor and his hammer-lightening-party-tricks. He wanted to go to one of the other gym's and the shortest way (without elevators – thank you, Thor!) was an abandoned Corridor and the stairway. On his way through said corridor the archer recognized a beam of light from a little door which illuminated the whole hallway. Of course Clint was too curious and had to know to which room that door led. When he reached the door and looked through the little window in it he instantly froze.

Fuck. It was the gym. THE gym. That ONE gym. And – oh god – he could see them.

Why was the whole gym on shut down except for this door – window? After a few moments it became clear to him. Nobody ever used this door! It was always closed. There were no changing rooms or showers near this corridor. Let alone anyone’s private room or any other location one could go to without thinking 'hmmm let's take this corridor which makes every way twice as long!' because it only led to the stairway which no one used because –hey!– there were elevators (thank you, Thor! Again). Tony must have forgotten this one. Or J.A.R.V.I.S.? Was that even possible?!

Suddenly Clint recognized that – all the while he was thinking about that door – he was still watching. Actually he wanted to turn away immediately but for whatever reason he couldn't. Maybe it was because he couldn't see THAT much. He saw them lying on a soft floor mat. But only their upper bodies. The rest of them was hidden behind a tall vaulting box.

Tony was on his back and Steve was on top propping himself with one elbow nearby Tony's head while his other arm was disappearing behind the box. They were looking into each others eyes breathing into each other when Tony arched his back, closed his eyes, tilted his head back and opened his mouth for something like a gasp or a moan (Clint couldn't hear anything. At least the door was soundproof too). Steve came down to him and kissed him passionately and the other man answered the kiss like he was starving and groped at the blond as if his life was depending on it. After the kiss Steve hid his face behind the brunet head (on the side that Clint couldn't see) and Tony had raised his head up to kiss and bite Steve's shoulder.

Only then the assassin noticed that certain movement which revealed the actual sexual act. Tony's body was rocking on the floor mat and Steve's own motions seemed to be reason for that. 

Of course they were having sex. Steve was fucking Tony. Clint wasn't stupid, he knew how sex worked! And he was more than aware of the fact that sex between two men wouldn't be THAT much different. But this part of their anatomy was just hidden behind the vaulting box.

And that was why Clint was still there. Not that he was disgusted by two men having sex but he wasn't really eager to see the whole uncensored 18+ movie either. And so he kept watching.

He was wondering that Tony was the one on his back. That arrogant CEO and super inventor who always had to control everything. But he did had the feeling that Steve was some kind of Tony's anchor, and Tony always seemed to be less agitated when Steve was near him (after they had worked their tensions out and finally got together). So maybe it wasn't that much of a wonder that Tony would let Steve take the lead 'in bed' ('in bed' because THIS was definitely not a bed).

And that was the moment Clint noticed a change of mood. In himself. The longer he observed the pair the more it dawned on him that they weren't simply fucking. Steve not only took the lead, he kind of seemed to take care. Of Tony. It was tender, fondly. Tony gave himself to Steve who held him, kissed and caressed him. Tony's facial expressions were showing countless shades of arousal, lust and pleasured pain and Steve watched his face while his thrusts became harder. Only to kiss and nibble Tony's neck and jaw when the inventor arched again, slack-jawed and with eyes rolling up in his head.

And that was the moment Clint recognized that he also got a bit hard. He wasn't into men but he had to admit that both men were attractive. Each one in his own way, but yes, they were. And this was definitely hot! To see how both of them tried to get lost in each other, the passion, the want, the love... Yes, Clint thought to himself, I'm a fucking romantic... and these two dorks are in love.

And he watched them while they were celebrating it on an extremely intimate level. When he was just about weighing up whether or not he should leave them alone he saw yet another change in the scenario.

Tony arched himself up against and clung on Steve, bit hard on the blonds shoulder and was shuddering for several seconds while the other man seemed to have lost his rhythm and thrusted in an erratic pace before he slowed down and collapsed on the brunet who was passing out himself. After a few minutes of panting, kissing and caressing Clint decided that he was totally horny now!

He went on to the stairway. But walking with a boner is a challenge. That's why he took the only way that made sense unless he planned to jerk-off there and then. He went upstairs to his and Natasha's room. Oh he was hoping that she was still there watching her stupid soap so he could just turn the TV off and take her right on the couch! And he decided to not tell Tony about his lack in shut down security...

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to make a little series about that little window. Each little story for another avenger who's watching and why. But that would depent on whether you like it or not. So please let me know if you liked it so I know that there is interest in reading =)


End file.
